The Song Of Kakashi
by ZatannaZatara06
Summary: If you want forever, you are going to have to suffer for it. For the KakaSaku Week 2016 Day 2 Theme: Fairy tales / Legends Myth: The story of Achilles and Patroclus. (The Illiad)


_A/N For the KakaSaku Week 2016 Day 2_ _Theme: Fairy tales / Legends_

 _Myth: The story of Achilles and Patroclus. (The illiad) inspired by TSOA by Madeline Miller._

* * *

 ** _Before The War._**

 _She._

Her father did not want a girl, he wanted a soldier. She was a disappointment the moment she came out of the womb. When King Haruno saw the pink head of hair, he became enraged. Looking around the room, he swore every witness to secrecy. He shaved the tiny babies head and looked to the nurse beside him.

"Congratulate me on the birth of my son." He commanded gruffly.

The shaking nurses and servants comply while his wife looks on in dissatisfaction. The King may have a son but the Queen would always love her daughter, Sakura.

A father can love his son from afar while the mother would have no involvement at all. That was the method to creating a warrior. Her hair was cut so short, that you could barely notice that It was vibrant pink. She trained with the boys every day, bound her breasts with a cloth each morning and she took to silence when she could no longer fake a lower register of voice. Her expertise was in hand to hand combat but she was no slouch with a weapon. She grew older, she grew stronger but ire was bubbling inside. Where was her choice? War was imminent and she did not want to die before she had a voice. She didn't want to perish before she could be herself.

She didn't mean to hurt anyone, but the sneering boy found out her secret. She couldn't stop her fist as they beat, punch, and crush the boy's tiny skull. In his last breath, her secret was safe and the blood on her hands felt like a relief.

She wasn't a mastermind; nor was she a trained killer. She hadn't bothered to hide the body, as it lay rotting in plain sight. It wasn't long until the King was forced to banish his only 'son'. A final goodbye at the gates, no tears, no solemn words. Any kindness in this world for her had died with her mother years before. Nothing was left for her to mourn in the Kingdom of Water so she ran.

* * *

 _He._

He was born to inherit greatness. It was foreseen by the gods. He would be a great hero, a leader, and a weapon. His father Sakumo Hatake, King of the Land of Fire, had lied with a goddess. In their union they created a masterpiece, Kakashi Hatake, was destined to be greater than the gods themselves.

Named a genius at age six, he led his first coup against an enemy village. His team left no survivors. He was relentless, he was brutal, and their enemies never saw him coming. The adults stayed away, Kakashi's status as a half-god did not need to be announced. You could see in in the way he moved, everything he did was effortless. He didn't need teachers and he didn't need companions. All he wanted was his purpose to be fulfilled, all he craved was war.

Most mornings and most nights, when he wasn't training, he was walking. Wandering until his silver hair clung to the back of his neck, dripping with sweat and only then would he turn back and head home.

He found her lying by a stream, unconscious. She looked so small he felt afraid that she was dead. His usual reaction would be to walk away, but he found that he couldn't. He scooped up the frail pink-haired mess and brought her to his kingdom. Eyes were on him but he paid no mind, he had a mission, a new purpose. Protect.

Her eyes did not open for hours. He stayed with her rubbing a towel on her forehead, keeping her cool. When he eyes finally opened his spoke first.

"Yo." He smiled slightly, the mask he wore to protect his face from heat, obscures him slightly. She jumped at his presence.

Her bright green eyes took in his appearance. His silver locks were absorbing the heat of noon. He was the kind of beautiful that hurt when you stared too long, he was like the sun. She rubbed her eyes with her filth covered hands, she wondered if she was hallucinating.

"Am I dead?" She asked in a woeful manner.

Kakashi shook his head in the negative. Sakura's body was in agony; she had been walking for four days straight aimlessly. Maybe instead of banishment, she should have asked for death.

"You can stay here in you have nowhere else to go," Kakashi spoke as he took in her state.

Perhaps if he had known who this person would become to him, he would have run.

Sakura moved her toe experimentally. Pain shot up and reverberated throughout her weakened body. Perhaps staying here, wherever she was, could not be worse than having nowhere to go.

* * *

 _They._

The kingdom called her his shadow.

Everywhere he went she was not far behind. He trained her so that when the war came, she would be right along side of him. Sakumo became fond of Sakura but Kakashi's goddess mother was not impressed with the pink-haired warrior.

Sakura knew this from the way the goddess would watch her every time she walked into the room. When Sakura questioned Kakashi about it, he explained.

"My mom thinks you are a distraction." He spoke as he leaned back onto the grass. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Well am I?" She leaned down to lay next to him.

They spent every waking hour together. It would pain her to separate from him but he had a purpose in this life, she didn't. She would step aside if that were what he needed.

"Yes," He spoke simply. He turned his attention to her. " But you are also motivation."

"How so?" She almost recoils from his intense stare.

"I am going to make history." He stated as a fact. Sakura couldn't dispute his destiny. He leaned over and grabs her hand. "And you'll be right beside me."

He squeezed her tiny fingers with his own. "Swear it."

"Swear what?" She could barely breathe with him so close, let alone speak.

"That at the end of the war, you will still be beside me." He spoke with passion.

"I swear it." She whispered solemnly.

His face lit up and just like the first time they met, he looked exactly like the sun.

"What about your mother?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

"She will learn to accept it, once she learns that we will have an eternity together."

Kakashi leaned his body over hers so that he was straddling her.

"An eternity?" Sakura felt her body heat up. They were best friends but it felt deeper, more intense. Indescribable.

"Is that agreeable?" He leaned closer, his lips nearly touched hers.

She nods and licked her lip. She could taste the salt from his own. She may not be immortal like him but she would love him into the afterlife.

"Good." He smiled and climbed off of her, he grabbed her hand and they walked back to the kingdom in high spirits. No declarations of love were spoken, it was just known.

She was it for him. He was it for her.

In the morning the horn of war rang out. Princess Temari from their Ally, Suna, was taken by Prince Sasuke. They were finally called to fight.

* * *

 ** _During The War._**

 _He._

War was not what he thought it would be. 10 years, it had been 10 years. Just waiting and occasionally fighting. He was restless, the army was restless and he was getting sick of it.

Sakura was the only light for him, even though she was weary herself. They fought side by side in every battle and slept together each night after washing the blood off of their sore bodies.

He did not get to lead like he expected to. The current leader, Jiraiya, decided that Kakashi was too young to lead or to respect. Something the young demigod was not used to. Kakashi had reached his wit's end in year 8 but held his tongue for fear of disappointing Sakura. But no longer could he let himself be disregarded by mortals.

"What do you mean you won't fight?" Sakura's face was red and her teeth were bearing at the man who stood before her.

"I mean what I said." Kakashi didn't bother to turn around at the fuming girl. He knew she was close to punching him. "Jiraiya needs to see that I am the only thing keeping this army together. He can't keep treating me like a child."

Sakura laughed viciously. "Oh? So you think by acting like a child that he won't treat you like one?" She clapped loudly. "Fucking genius."

"Why can't you just take my side and be done with it?" He yelled back. She was supposed to stick with him. She swore it. He couldn't fathom how o4 why she wouldn't go along with his wishes.

"This is war," She yelled back even louder. Her throat felt raw. "Sasuke's brother Itachi is leading the army we fight tomorrow. You are the only one he is afraid of!"

"Itachi has done nothing to me. There is no reason for me to be out there tomorrow." Kakashi shrugged. "Let someone else be Jiraiya lackey.

She slides over to him and cupped his face in her hands. "I am always on your side." She leans in and kisses him so forcefully it hurts. "But you are being an idiot."

Grabbing her hard at the hips he deepens the kiss. "You don't become great by accepting disrespect."

She nods and kisses the middle of his broad chest. "The army is losing moral." She rubbed her nose against the newly grown stubble on his chest. "They just need to see you out there and they will fight harder."

"I won't go." He pushed her back slightly to get a good look at her face. He could feel her disappointment.

"I know." She spoke sadly. "The strategist Shikamaru gave me an idea."

Kakashi ran his large hands down her spine in an attempt to distract her from war talk. She took a step back and gave him an intense look.

"Let me go into battle tomorrow in your armor." She puffed out her chest slightly to show him she was serious.

"No." He spoke forcefully and automatic.

"No, you listen here. I am a great fighter. The other army fears you. From far away I will look like you and they will flee." She spoke almost excitedly. " I won't have to fight. I will stay on a horse. Shika promised."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at her. He felt skeptical but once Sakura put her mind to something, she would do it whether he agreed or not.

"So you won't have to fight Itachi?" He asked.

"No way." She waved him off. "He will cower just like his army will. You are an intimidating man remember." She ran a finger down his chest. He shivered.

"Ok." He sighed. "Just come back to me."

He pulled her close again and laid his chin on the top of her head.

"Always." She whispered.

* * *

 _She._

"We were fools for falling in love during times of war." Her voice is steady as she spoke.

He flinched as if she hit him. "You have regrets." He affirmed.

She inhaled sharply. "Never." She ran her fingers through his hair. "I am a happy fool."

He regarded her curiously. " You speak as if you are on your last days."

"We don't know the hand fate will deal us."

"I won't let Hades take you." He swore.

She nods and began to kiss him. She could not predict tomorrow so she wanted to make sure he knew the depth of her heart.

They became one that night for the first time. In those moments, Sakura knew she had truly promised eternity to her actual soul mate.

That knowledge made it easier to get up and put on his armor. This was for Kakashi's honor, his legacy and she would make sure she was a fierce and as valiant as he was.

She is gone before he wakes. In his armor, no one questioned her authority. Leading the charge, she felt Kakashi's confidence drive her to battle.

* * *

 _They._

"She died a hero." They said to him as they brought her limp body back. Apologies for not keeping her safe went unheard. He didn't know when he started screaming but he knows that he didn't stop. He held her tight, begged the gods to reconsider. "Bring her back, bring her back".

The gods did not heed him. He stayed in a crying heap, kneeled over her body as it started to discompose. He still spoke to her, told her she was beautiful, begged for forgiveness. 'Just come back to me. Come back to me.'

The 5th day he found a new purpose. Itachi Uchiha had to die; it was time to invade the Kingdom of Lightning. Kakashi gathered the troops as his body ran on rage and hatred for the man who stole his beloved away. He no longer cared about his divine purpose, revenge was all he sought.

Itachi would suffer by his hand; he swore it on Sakura's grave.

* * *

 ** _After The War._**

Arrows. A half-god was taken down by an arrow to the heel. He would have laughed had it not been him. He took his last breath with the thought of Sakura's face, her smile and her love on his mind. His eyes shut and his face became a smile for the last time.

His death brought the greatness he was destined for. It would be written in history books, the great warrior Kakashi leads the charge against the land of Lightening in the name of his loyal companion, Sakura.

Death wasn't as cold as he thought it would be. When the lights started to fade as he crossed over, a hand reached out to him. Sakura stood at the gates of the underworld to greet him. He ran to her and pulled her close.

Even in death, she was warmth.

War took everything from them but it also gave. Divinities secured their souls in adoration, perpetuity together was gifted. Without the expectations they were given in life, Kakashi and Sakura were unrestricted to love in the after-life.

Finally, they truly had eternity.

* * *

A/N Punch me in the face for this. Thank you for reading.


End file.
